Nicknames
by Pimpface
Summary: VERYLEMONYYAOIONESHOT! KennyButters! Butters hates all of the nicknames the bullies at school give him. All but one that is. When kenny comes to comfort him after being bullied it all turns about hot under the collar. TERRIBLE SUMMARY SORRY!


YES THIS IS A SP FANFIC DON'T JUDGE ME –shot-

It's just a random oneshot, nothing too special tbh. I was looking round and there just is not enough Kenny x Butters stuffs! D8 So I wrote mah owns XDD Man I hate the title of it though. And it looked longer when I was writing it in word… OH WELLS!

Disclaimer: Well duh. Course I don't own them. But if I did fufufufu –evil and impure thoughts- They are owned by Matt and Trey yo' but if you didn't know that YOU SUCK (Y) :D

**Nicknames**

_All I want is you, will you be my bride  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea._

Eugh. I hate those stupid nicknames that they come up with. They're not necessarily mean just annoying. Actually thinking about it the only one that ever calls me anything particularly mean is Eric Cartman. But that's okay because he's fat. AHAHAHA. Sorry that wasn't very nice of me, but sometimes a bit of my alter ego, Professor Chaos, leaks out into my normal everyday personality. Ah god I hope my dad doesn't find out I called Eric fat again. Err... where was I before that...? Oh yeah I am Butters Leopold Scotch, I'm 15 years young and I hate being called butterscotch or Blondie or Tard or anything else those idiots decide to call me that day!

Well okay. Not everyone calls me mean things. There is one person. He floats past me during school. Although we've been so near each other he's always so far away. Everyone is attracted to him like magnets but he's still always so unreachable. He's quite but loud, he's outgoing but self conscious, he's right in front of you but miles away, he's eyes are on you but looking at nothing. I've said hi to him many times and we've even talked once or twice but I'm sure he doesn't remember my name; or even cares for that matter. But there are times when I'm sure his eyes are trained on me, watching every small move I make. He even stands up for me, in a very subtle and small way but still, he'll say stop; which is more than most. He flutters round, in and out of everyone's social circle so it doesn't hurt him at all to smile at me. Sometimes he even talks to me, he'll lock our eyes together during the entire conversation, no matter how I try to avoid it, and he'll listen like my problems are the most important things in the world.

I don't mind that he has a weird kind of girly nickname for me. Why? Because he is beautiful and actually talks to me and smiles at me and- and shut up.

"Hey Buttercup, what's up?" a mellow voice flows into my ears and I can feel the blood rush to my face instantly.

"Oh, h-hello Kenny, n-nothing really" A smile spreads on my face as I look up at him and see him smiling down at me with his scruffy blonde hair framing his perfect face, his charming smile complimented by dazzling blue eyes.

His smile drops slightly and he leans right in my face so he is all but an inch away, squinting slightly, scrutinizing me. I couldn't help but blush even more. He paced a pale hand on my forehead "Hmm..." he said as he slid took off his hand but one finger and gently slides it across my forehead and down my nose and rests it on the tip. I realised my mouth was open aund I snapped it shut quickly. He took back his hand and straightened himself back up, still scrutinizing my face.

He sighed and his face relaxed again, still frowning slightly, "Butters." He said, demanding my attention. Like I could look anywhere with him saying my name in such a tone. I looked up at him through my lashes, most of the heat leaving my face and unintentional pout. "Butters," he started in a gentler tone, "what did they do?"

That one took me by surprise. "What are you talki-"

He sighs again and furrows his brow "Butters. You only ever sit here fuming on your own with that adorably innocent brooding look when someone has said or done something to you." He chuckles lightly and smiles playfully. I blushed heavily and hid my face in my hands on my knees.

I felt a warm hand rest on my back and then an even warmer cheek on my shoulder and then as he sighed I could smell – almost taste- everything that was Kenny. It was just so delicious, intoxicating even I felt dizzy and so immensely happy that I was frozen stiff in place I just didn't want to move. Ever.

"So, Butters, you going to tell me what happened or not?" his smooth melodic voice flowed through my ears and I couldn't bring myself to move, I was scared that if I spoke with my stupid annoying voice, I would ruin everything.

He began to shift his weight as though he was going to sit back up _no no NO!_ "Wait!" he froze and I blushed hard, "I-I'll t-tell you, I-I promise! J-Just _please_ don't move" I couldn't help but let the tears slip out.

I could practically hear Kenny smirk and leaned all of his weight into me, "Go and then Buttercup tell me everything" I could feel him smile into my shoulder. I drew in a shaky breath and began by pathetic story, "earlier in English I got sat right at the front middle surrounded by the guys, Cartman _**RIGHT**_ behind me. He kept kicking me and throwing things at me and- and..." I couldn't help it the stinging in my eyes was too much I had to blink and the tears came spilling out.

Kenny frowned and slid one strong yet slender arm around my waist and hoisted me onto his lap and forced me to lift my face. I couldn't bear to let him see my face so I buried it within his shoulder and shabby hair.

After a few seconds of inhaling his magical scent I forgot all of my troubles and just sat there in his arms completely elated. Kenny sighed and a smile spread beautifully across his amazing face. I couldn't help but blush and smile back.

"Much better" he said as he brushed some random blonde strands out of my face, "you really are beautiful you know" he said as he smiled down at his big blue eyes eating away at my heart.

I draped my arms around his neck and snuggled myself into his chest. I felt so safe and so euphoric I truly wished this wouldn't end.

"Butters..." he placed one finger delicately under my chin and pulled my chin lightly up so that our eyes were on the same level.

"Y-yes Kenny" I stuttered out blushing once again as his stare pulls me in.

"Close your eyes." He murmurs in his velvety voice. I shut them instantly, obediently. "Good. Now don't move" My heart thumped in wonder of what he was doing. He tilted me so he was actually cradling me in his arms whilst my legs were dangling down the side of his. I felt like a small –and very loved – child.

Thats when I heard the footsteps. _Oh._ "Hey guys, wassup?" Kenny said nonchalantly. They stared down at me, cradled in Kenny's lap, "Butters get beat up again?" I heard Stan say.

"Yeah, pretty bad. Found him passed out so I thought I'd do the noble thing and stuff" I heard them laugh. "Yeah whatever, dude. See you later, yeah?" "Sure" I heard their footsteps fade away.

I wiggled and hid my face in his arm, trying to hide the obvious deep red blush on my face. Kenny chuckled lightly and stroked the hair at the side of my face away so that he could see me, "come on buttercup" I shook my head and he sighed leaning back in to the bench, "fine, I'll wait" _oh no is he mad? _I sat up slightly and tried to shake the blush from my face, my hands still gripping tightly to my trousers.

He was laying with his head back and his eyes closed, the edge of his lips turned upwards ever so slightly, a faint brush of pink in his cheeks and his messy golden hair dancing lightly around his face. "K-kenny...?" he opened one eye and looked down at me, "hmmm?" I chewed on my bottom lip and averted my gaze to the suddenly very interesting pattern the floor tiles made. _Squares. _

He sighed and lifted himself up he was sitting up dead straight and stared me straight in the face waiting for me to look at him. With every breath pouring that beautiful smell over my face I couldn't help but turn and oblige with his every whim. "Good." He beamed a brilliant smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back, as big as I could.

My heart started to **thump** in my chest as his faced ever so slowly got closer to mine, his eyes closing slowly. Then our lips met and I fell in to a hole of bliss and forgot everything, who it was kissing (the aloof blonde beauty that was Kenny), who _**I**_ was (butters Mr. under average that everyone loved to hate and bully), where we were (after school on a bench outside) and who was right around the corner (teachers, other students and anyone else that may possible walk past) and you know what? I couldn't care less.

I leaned into him, clinging to his jacket, wanting more. As though he could read my mind he flicked his tongue across my bottom lip causing me to gasp open, he took this opportunity to plunge his tongue into the wet cavern of my mouth and explored every bit of it. Then massaged my tongue with his own and they began to dance together.

A low moan escaped from my throat and I pushed myself into him more. Seeming as needy as I was he unzipped my jacket and slid his hand up my T-shirt in one swift move. I gasped and shivered at the coldness, but it was a shiver of pleasure more than anything.

Kenny pulled back –much to my dismay– breathing ragged. "My parents aren't in town and won't be till next Tuesday." I said hurriedly, the words slurring into each other. I then quickly slapped a hand over my mouth and blushed deep tomato-red. Kenny smiled at me slyly and chuckled lightly with a slightly playful tinge to it, "That so..." His mouth twisted into a full blown smirk and I stretched up and kissed him again, winding my wingers in his hair and he kissed back but with a little extra passion before it.

He scooped me up in his arms and stood up, making sure not to break the kiss, and started walking out of the school grounds. He pulled back from the kiss causing me to pout unconsciously; he chuckled slightly and glanced around us and pulled me tighter to him as he started up the street towards my house. My heart thumped harder with every step he took, _I hope I don't screw this up._ I closed my eyes and tucked into his chest and waited.

**End Butters PoV **

"Butters" Kenny gently coaxed him and wiggled his arm a little causing the adorable Butters to look up at him. Kenny smiled and flicked his eyes up towards the door. '_Oh'_ Butters thought to himself. Kenny gently placed Butters on his feet and softly snaked one arm around his waist and into his jeans pocket and light pulled a key from a red-faced butters pocket. Kenny lent in and took a deep breath, inhaling the almost sickly sweet aroma that was Butters Leopold Scotch and as he breathed out Butters breathed in the almost musky smell that was Kenny McCormick.

Kenny quickly scooped butters back up, unlocked the door and shut it again before losing control and dropping him to his feet again, pushing him up against a wall and pressing himself into him, kissing him fiercely. Butters, a little taken by surprise at first, soon grabs on to the front of Kenny's jacket and pulls himself up on to his tip-toes so he could get more of him.

Kenny pulled back, "room?" he managed to pant out, eyes constantly fixed on Butters' who just nodded sheepishly. Butters was about to point the way to his room but before he could a mouth was clasped over his own and Kenny was already pulling him up the stairs. Clumsily bumping into things and laughing as they go, drunk on love.

Finally they reached Butters room and Kenny flung open the door and shut it again behind then falling into it and laughing kissing along Butters jaw and down his neck stopping to nibble lightly at his collarbone. Butters gasps slightly and pulls himself closer to Kenny. "B-but h-how did you kno-O-w where my room –" Kenny kissed him again to silence him. Butters decides it better if he not argues and gives in instantly.

Kenny turns them both around and pulls them over to Butters' bed, pushes Butters down into the mattress and quickly scrambles on top of him to straddles his hips. "Buttercup" he whispers in the smaller blonde's ear before closing in on it and licking the shell. Butters shivered and let a out a moan as he gripped Kenny's jacket, pulled it off him and threw it to the floor. Kenny smirked at his eagerness, before he dove down and grabbed the hem of butters shirt and jacket and pulled them both off over his head before throwing them to floor. "So beautiful he murmurs with a quiet smile.

Butters mouth fell open and flapped as he tried to respond, beat red. Kenny laughed and leant down and kissed him. That was answer enough. Kenny ground their hips together as his hands began to explore. One hand gripped onto Butters' hip and then slowly, firmly pushed his hand under him to grope his cute ass and keep their crotches stuck, rubbing together. His other hand trailed delicate fireworks over Butters' chest slowly followed by a hungry mouth as it nipped and sucked at every available bit of flesh. "AH!" Butters cried out in pleasure and griped onto Kenny's back as his expert tongue lapped at a sensitive spot just above his collar bone. Kenny smirked as he kissed it lightly. Then he flicked his tongue across it, grazed his teeth across it. Butters ground their hips roughly together, still with Kenny's hand massaging his ass and the other rubbing at his overly sensitive, hard pink nubs. Kenny could feel how hard they both were and began to get frustrated at the amount of cloth between them.

"Buttercup" Kenny whispered against his neck as he pulled his arms away from their previous jobs, adoring the pout of a response, and undone both their trousers and flung them on the floor. One arm scooped under Butters again as the other hand tugged at the hem of butters y-fronts.

"W-wait!" Butters stuttered out nervously with a deep blush on his face. Kenny's soft features and adoring smile instantly calmed Butter's and the silken voice that followed with a hushed cry of his name just thumped at his heart strings and pumped pure excitement throughout all his body. Butter's grabbed Kenny's face and pushed his tongue in, although for Butters it was a forceful kiss the only actual force behind it was his feelings everything else about it was tender and indulgent. A heated sigh from both the boys as their kiss grew deeper and their groins continued to throb together.

Kenny's wandering hands quickly did away with Butter's Y-fronts and grabbed a hold of his hard member. "Ah!" Butters moaned out as Kenny's cool, long fingers expertly wound their way round his base and pumped him, fast and then slow with his thumb rubbing over the sensitive tip before speeding back up and thumping, cum leaking over his fingers. Butters began to shake slightly as he dug his nails into Kenny's back, arching his own back and moaning deeply as his chest heaved.

Kenny quickly grabbed hold of the base and squeezed. "Not yet, we still have more fun to go" Kenny smirked, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Butters literally whimpered and wriggled in discomfort as he was refused completion. "Sorry Buttercup." He whispered softly as he leant down for another kiss. He quickly did away with his own sordid boxers and thrust his already leaking cock against Butters. Kenny licked Butters cum off of his hand with a smile, _sweet_ he hummed to himself. He placed his other hand to Butter's cheek, trailed a finger along down his cheek bone, along his jaw line and then up along his lips. Butters knew what he wanted and happily obliged.

He took one finger in experimentally and licked it and sucked as though it were a treat, then two went in and then finally three and by then he was happy with flicking his tongue round and up and down, in and out. Kenny moved his mouth to hover over a sensitive pink nub. He flicked it with his tongue and then quickly bit it. He could have finished right then with the scream of pleasure that flew out of his sweet Buttercups mouth. He pulled his fingers from butters mouth and with his other hand spread butters legs wide. He had to bite his lip to stop from moaning and drooling and gobbling him up in that excruciatingly compromising position. _Can I really strip this beauty of all of his innocence...? _Kenny wondered silently to himself.

He placed one saliva coated finger at Butter's entrance and slowly placed it in. Butters cringed slightly at the weird feeling. Kenny wriggled it round, trying to stretch him out, and then after he was sure it was enough he slowly slid in a second finger. "AH!" Butters yelped in pain at. Kenny whispered a small apology through his eyes and laid a delicate kiss on Butters' chest. He began a scissoring motion to really stretch and prepare him for what's to come.

Butters yelps of pain suddenly turned it to one loud scream of pleasure as Kennys' fingers brushed against a certain ball of nerves. Kenny's mouth twisted into a smirk, "There huh..." before roughly pushing his tongue into Butters' mouth and inserting a third and final finger. Before Butter's even had time to relish in the sheer pain his prostate was quickly banged into again, and again. Waves of pleasure pulsed through him and out of his mouth in deep moans.

"B-Butters... I need you." Kenny panted out as his own cock began to twitch with need. Butters nodded and shifted himself slightly, widening his legs and lifting his hips. Even _he_ was surprised at his own flexibility. Kenny placed the tip at Butters entrance and quickly looked up, looking for confirmation. Butters smiled and him and nodded sheepishly. So Kenny very slowly pushed in the tip.

"SH-IT!" Butters screamed as his vision blurred and edged black.

"I'm sorry Butters, so sorry." Kenny mumbled as he continued to push in. Tears leaked from Butters' scrunched eyes as he was filled completely. Kenny waited till Butters was ready before he even dared to move.

Butters may have been in pain, but he trusted Kenny, and he _**knew**_ that this won't be in vain and hated the fact that Kenny had stopped. So he pulled back his hips and slammed them back down with a hiss. Kenny's eyes widened but quickly clouded over with lust at watching his beauty impale himself on his cock. He kissed butters gruffly on the lips and began thrusting hard into Butters again.

Almost instantly he found that same sweet, sweet spot again and revelled in the bliss-filled noise that spilled from his lover. "I love you Buttercup." He whispered huskily in Butters' ear.

"I –AH- you too-AH!" Butters yelled back between his grunts and groans.

Butters head was thrown back in pleasure, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, moans throwing themselves from deep within him, each gasp filled with his lovers' name, as Kenny pummelled into him; all the while his whole body shaking with pleasure.

Kenny also feeling his own completion coming all too soon quickly grabbed onto Butters' leaking cock and began to pump hard and fast to match his own thrusts. This thoroughly worked as mere seconds later Butters' shot his seed all over himself and Kenny with a loud, appreciative moan.

Kenny, felling his lovers' muscles clamp around, had his vision taken over by pure white as he spilled his seed inside Butter's as he called out his name in euphoric ecstasy.

Kenny lazily rolled off Butters to curl up behind him; they both laid there trying to catch their breaths and hope for regular heartbeats.

Kenny quickly reached his arms around Butters and clamped down holding him tight and as close as possible. Butters began to stutter in panic, but Kenny quickly silenced him with a kiss on his throat. "I _really_ do love you, Buttercup." Kenny mumbled lazily in Butters' ear. Butters just nodded knowingly, whispering his own complete devotion filled confession. They stayed snuggling together as a hefty tiredness pulled them off into sleep land.

* * *

A/N:

AAAHHHH! D8

Well I liked it so... shut up. XP

I said nips instead of nipples because when I write nipples I giggle and hate it XD

Also got a Stan x Kyle one in the works atm XD Its probably gunna be a bit better than this one XD Gunna actually have a sort of story line haha XD Oh and more than just a one shot.... maybe. XD lololol

PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you long time! : D


End file.
